That sucks!
by melie-ancolie
Summary: Crackfic pre-saison 3. Sarah se dit que, vraiment,ça craint..... One-shot


**« That Sucks ! »**

Ca craint. Non, vraiment, ça craint. Il y a pas une heure elle était sur un bateau au bord d'un lac, Michael lui faisait un câlin, et elle leur annonçait à lui et à Lincoln qu'ils étaient libres et n'avaient plus besoin de courir.

Deux secondes plus tard, après la grossière interruption de l'agent Kim , ils se mettaient tous a courir comme des dératés pour échapper à une horde de soldats Panaméens. Elle se demande comment le court des choses a pu devenir merdique aussi rapidement. Elle pense que Dieu, si il existe, est un sadique.

Au cours de sa vie, elle a essayé plusieurs fois de croire en Dieu, en vain .La première fois, sa faiblesse croissante pour la drogue l'a fait douter de son statut de Chrétienne. La seconde tentative de conversion pris fin lors de sa rupture avec Sean. Et elle se dit que, de toute façon, pour lui avoir envoyé un crétin pareil, Dieu ne devait pas avoir grand-chose dans la tête. Elle en était donc là, à ne croire en rien, où plutôt à ne croire qu'en une seule personne : elle.

A présent, elle pense à Michael. A ce qu'il lui a dit dans la cabane. Où plutôt en sortant de la cabane, lorsqu'elle avait encore l'once d'espoir que les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Once d'espoir qui s'évaporat lorsque Michael pointât le pistolet sur sa tempe. (Celle de Sara, bien-sur) Non pas qu'elle eût cru que Michael allait tirer, non, ça elle ne l'avait pas envisagé, puisque en apprenant à le connaître, elle avait appris qu'il avait TOUJOURS un plan. Cette infime once d'espoir c'était évaporée parce qu'il venait de luit dire :

« Tu a déjà tout sacrifié pour moi. Il est temps de te dire merci. » A partir de là, elle commença à se douter qu'elle n'aimerait pas le plan de Michael.

En effet….

Maintenant qu'elle avait été innocentée, (ce qui était logique, puisque Michael, ce génie planificateur s'était dénoncé a sa place pour le meurtre de L'agent Kim.) elle errait dans les rues, se savant pas où aller. Elle ne connaissait du Panama que l'image d'un pays très, très, grand. Pourquoi, oh oui pourquoi Michael s'était-il imaginé qu'il avait besoin de lui dire merci ? Elle veut dire, bon d'accord il l'a (sans le faire exprès) mise dans un pétrin pas possible parce qu'elle a laissé 8 criminels (bon, 7 vu que Lincoln est innocent) s'échapper de leur pénitencier. Après ça, Michael était devenu l'homme qui battait le record du monde de : « Pardonne-moi, Sara ». A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus depuis l'évasion, il était « Désolépardonvraimentdésolépourtoutpardonnemoi »

Ca, elle avait compris. Mais, pour dire merci, une simple boite de chocolats aurait suffit.

Elle pensa que quand elle le reverrait, elle lui flanquerais peut être une ou deux baffes, histoire de mettre les choses au point. Elle s'arrêtât net lorsqu'elle tiltât qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. A cette pensée, toute l'ironie qu'elle venait de penser laissât place à la tristesse, et elle s'adossât contre un mur dans le but de verser quelques larmes. C'est alors que, dans le brouillard humide que ses yeux produisaient, elle aperçut la silhouette familière de Lincoln, au bout de l'étroite rue où elle se trouvait. Elle ravala ses larmes rapidement, parce que, bon, il ne sagit pas de faire savoir à toute la terre qu'elle infiniment triste, même si , en effet, elle l'est .

Lincoln s'avance à pas lents, ayant visiblement remarqué que Sara était pour le moins chamboulée. Sara s'apprête à lui sourire, puis elle se souvient qu'elle est vraiment très triste et que le sourire n'est pas vraiment de situation.

« Ca va, Doc' ? » Demande Lincoln, qui est maintenant face à elle.

« J'ai connu mieux », répond-elle parce qu'il y a vraiment rien d'autre a répondre. Lincoln hoche la tête.

« Où est Michael ? », dit-il et cette phrase fait l'effet d'un grand vide dans le corps de Sara. Elle commence sérieusement à perdre ses moyens.

« Il …Il s'est accusé à ma place. » prononce-elle la voie un peu tremblante. Lincoln la regarde, puis baisse la tête, un peu choqué, mais pas tellement, ce qui l'intrigue.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris, dit-elle » Il redresse la tête, puis prononce d'une voie assurée :

« A vrai dire, non. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour vous. » A ces mots, Sara envoie balader la peur de perdre ses moyens et éclate en sanglots. Elle lâche son sac et se laisse glisser contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, elle revoit la fleur en origami que Michael lui a offerte. Elle sent que Lincoln s'est accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

« Eh, Sara…. » dit-il a voie basse, où alors d'un voie normale mais elle pleure peut-être trop fort pour l'entendre normalement. La main de Lincoln se pose sur l'épaule de Sara. Elle renifle et fait une petite pause dans sa crise de larmes. Elle relève la tête, et le voit qui sourit tristement.

« Ca va s'arranger, dit-il ». Sara laisse encore couler une ou deux larmes, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

« Vous….vous avez ça en commun… » dit-elle encore un peu secouée .

Voyant que Lincoln ne comprends pas, et c'est bien normal, elle ajoute :

« Vous savez réconfortez les gens, même en ne disant qu'une simple phrase. »

Il la regarde, et pour une fois, elle devine ce qu'il pense. A fox River, il n'était pas super bavard, et même après ça n'avait pas trop changé. Un peu comme son frere ,il ne laisse pas trop voir ce qu'il a dans tête. A la différence qu'il est encore pire que Michael dans ce domaine. Mais à présent elle devine qu'il ressent de l'amitié, et beaucoup de reconnaissance pour elle. Lincoln l'aide a se relever et lui tapote le dos comme a une enfant, ce qui ne gène pas trop Sara, car elle ne se sent pas vraiment adulte a cet instant. Elle ne se sent pas adulte mais elle sait qu'il y a un truc qui cloche quand elle voit deux types entrer dans la rue alors qu'eux en sortent. Elle regarde Linc' , qui a cet instant précis pense : Cours!  
Ce qu'elle fait. Un type la ceinture, l'autre lui plaque la main sur sa bouche.  
"Merde....Tout ça, ça craint..."


End file.
